


A Fucking State Fair

by OkayKaylyn



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:38:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkayKaylyn/pseuds/OkayKaylyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basically a fluffy state fair drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fucking State Fair

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at like 3am last night so... sorry:P

A fucking state fair. 

That was the only thought running through Mickey's head as Ian cut the engine. And of course Mickey had to voice his thoughts "A fucking state fair?" he scoffs

"You said anywhere I wanted" Ian reminds him, and yeah, that's true. When Ian got kicked out of the army only two weeks after he left, Mickey practically had to get on his knees and beg Ian to take him back. He didn't actually have to beg. He did get on his knees though, but that was by choice

"Yeah but why would you want a state fair?" Mickey asks incredulously, "Couldn't it have been something less gay?"

Ian ignores the last question and decides to answer the first "Because I got some really good weed. I know the food here is delicious but I want to test out the rides high."

And Mickey has to give him that, but... "couldn't we have just had really wild sex? Wouldn't that have basically given us the same results?" 

Ian just scoffs and opens the car door.

\------

So, going on rides while high is not a good idea.

"Never fucking again" Mickey groans, clutching his stomach. The had finished the joint and immediately gone on the tilt-a-whirl which... was not very fun. They had both stumbled off when the ride finally stopped and puked into the grass. Now they were cooling off, sitting by the Ferris wheel.

"It wasn't so bad" Ian tries "I mean, now we have room for lots of greasy, fatty, food" and Mickey perks up at that because, damn he's hungry.

Ian clambers to his feet and offers a hand to help Mickey up. Mickey eyes the hand suspiciously before placing his hand in Ian's and letting Ian pull him to his feet.

Once they're both standing Ian's hand goes lax but Mickey gives Ian's hand a quick squeeze before letting his hand drop. He couldn't have missed the small smile Ian gives him if his life depended on it.

"What do you want to try first?" Ian asks and starts listing "They have corn dogs, deep fried twinkies, onion blossoms, cotton candy..."

"Oh, cotton candy!" Mickey interrupts Ian's list. 

Ian smiles curiously "Well someone's an eager beaver" he inquires

Mickey rolls his eyes and grumbles "Fuck off I just like cotton candy." Ian lets it drop as the walk toward the cotton candy stand.

"What flavor do you want" Ian asks Mickey as he fishes some cash out of his pocket 

"I don't fucking care" Mickey brushes off the question but Ian doesn't let it drop so Mickey shrugs and says "Fine, blue."

Ian smiles and turns to the cashier "Two blues please" Mickey rolls his eyes at Ian's manners but starts when he realizes Ian is paying for both of them

"Hey man, I can..." He tries to interrupt the transaction to say he can pay for himself but a quick look from Ian shuts him up.

As they're walking away and eating their cotton candy Mickey asks "Why'd you pay for me? It's not like this is a date or something"

Ian raises an eyebrow at that "It's not?"

"Well, I mean, it can be if you want it to be" Mickey stutters smartly 

Ian smiles "Than it's a date" he informs Mickey before pulling him behind a random booth so they can share sugary kisses.


End file.
